It's Not A Coincidence
by kimeanly
Summary: Hidup Jongin sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial. Sampai ia bertemu dengan bocah yang berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. / KaiHun fic; Shonen-Ai. DLDR.


Jongin bersenandung pelan. Hari ini tidak ada yang diluar pemikirannya; semuanya berjalan lancar sejauh ini. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya spot jantung sama sekali—paling kelakuan orang disekitarnya yang memang suka aneh-aneh.

Tapi secara keseluruhan, tidak ada yang benar-benar membuatnya mengerutkan kening kok—

 **BRUK!**

...mungkin tidak juga.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu kini terjatuh karena beban yang menimpa tubuhnya. "Aduh..." Siapa sih yang seenaknya saja melempar benda berat keluar jendela—

Kedua manik hitam pekat itu membulat,

Tidak mungkin ada yang melempar coret _seonggok_ coret manusia keluar kan?!

.

.

 _ **It's Not A Coincidence**_

 **Chapter 01:** _**Aback**_

.

This fanfic belongs to me; The casts belong to themselves.

Plagiarism is PROHIBITED.

Enjoy!

.

.

Jongin memijat dahinya yang kini memiliki tiga persimpangan jalan. Beratus—bahkan beribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Manusia yang tadi menimpanya kini masih tertidur menggunakan _futon_ nya.

Siapa bocah ini sebenarnya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa ia bisa terjun begitu saja? Dimana rumahnya?—dan pertanyaan aneh lainnya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jongin bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak mata sang bocah. Lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya; ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Minum," Jongin menyodorkan segelas air mineral. Walaupun ia sedikit curiga dengan orang asing ini, ia masih punya rasa belas kasih.

"Ini... di mana?"

Bukannya mengambil gelas pemberian Jongin, ia malah menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

"Rumahku. Sekarang cepat minum, aku akan bertanya banyak padamu."

Bocah itu malah berdiri dan menunjuk Jongin dengan pandangan datar namun tersirat kekesalan di dalamnya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

—Kerutan di keningnya bertambah lagi sekarang.

"Tanggung jawab?" Jongin menaruh gelas berisi air mineral itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau... menggagalkan bunuh diriku!"

Rahang bawah terjatuh, kedua bola mata membulat, hidung kembang-kempis. Jongin pikir dunia sudah gila.

"APA?!"

.

 **Kim Jongin** , duapuluh tiga tahun, diberitakan berhasil menggagalkan upaya bunuh diri seorang bocah ingusan.

.

"Iya! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi gagal bunuh diri!"

Orang itu masih bersihkukuh meminta pertanggung jawaban Jongin yang sebelumnya hampir pingsan—bagaimana tidak?! Ada gitu ya seorang bocah meminta pertanggung jawaban pada orang lain karena orang itu menggagalkan upaya bunuh dirinya?

Sebelum kesabarannya habis, Jongin memaksa bocah itu untuk duduk tenang. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, siapa namamu? Berapa umurmu? Dimana kau tinggal?"

Melihat bocah itu yang hanya membuang muka, Jongin kembali berujar, "Jika kau tidak menjawab, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab."

"Oh Sehun, tujuh belas tahun, dimana aku tinggal itu bukan urusanmu."

Sabar Jongin, sabar. "Kalau aku tidak tau dimana kau tinggal, aku tidak akan bisa memulangkanmu, tau?"

"Aku tidak minta dipulangkan."

Oh, astaga. Bocah bernama Sehun yang berumur enam tahun dibawahnya ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?"

"Urus saja urusanmu."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan kesabaran Kim Jongin. "YA! Kau ini lebih muda dariku, setidaknya sopan sedikit! Jawab dengan benar atau aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab!"

Sehun terlihat bergeming. Mata datarnya membulat kaget. Jongin jadi merasa tidak enak; apalagi ia tau pasti umur Sehun itu masih dalam masa-masanya labil anak abege.

"Ugh—aku terlalu kesal jadi membentakmu. Maafkan aku."

"Tujuanku memang mau bunuh diri, kenapa? Aku..."

Melihat keraguan dalam Sehun berbicara, Jongin jadi makin tidak enak. "Tidak usah dijawab kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Lagipula kita sama-sama masih orang asing."

Suasana menjadi awkward. Salah Jongin juga, sih... Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salahnya juga kan?

"Omong-omong, kau daritadi meminta untuk dipertanggung-jawabkan, kau mau aku tanggung jawab seperti apa?"

Sehun menatap Jongin tepat di kedua bola mata hitam itu. Iris Sehun berbeda; warnanya cokelat terang namun disaat yang bersamaan redup begitu saja.

"Biarkan aku tinggal disini!"

.

.

.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat Jongin masih berumur tiga belas tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Hidup sendiri, banting tulang mencari kerja sambilan disana-sini membuat Jongin tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mandiri dan tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain.

Setelah tamat sekolah menengah atas, ia tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan langsung mencari pekerjaan. Berterima kasihlah pada Baekhyun—boss ditempatnya bekerja yang baik hati. Walaupun suka aneh-aneh, Jongin senang bekerja ditempatnya sekarang.

Well, kembali ke masa sekarang—pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi dancer itu tidak lagi menghitung sudah berapa kali keningnya berkerut hari ini.

"Kau ini masih tujuh belas tahun, bukannya masih sekolah? Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu? Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukanmu disini dan menganggapku sebagai penculik?"

Sehun membalik halaman komik milik Jongin. "Banyak tanya sekali sih."

"Jawab aku atau kau tidak kuperbolehkan tinggal disini."

Layaknya anjing yang patuh pada majikannya, Sehun langsung menjawab. "Aku sudah lulus dan lagipula kedua _old geezer_ itu tidak akan peduli aku masih hidup atau tidak."

 **PLETAK**!

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut orang tuamu sebagai _old geezer_ , mengerti?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Mana volume lanjutan komik ini?"

"Belum keluar—" Jongin melirik jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sial, dia terlambat. "—kau, jangan kemana-mana. Tinggal disini, aku akan pulang jam sembilan malam, mengerti?"

Sehun hanya bergumam sembari membuka lemari berisi komik koleksi Jongin.

"Mengerti, **TIDAK**?"

"IYA, IYA, MENGERTI! Sudah sana pergi!"

Jongin memicingkan mata, setelah memantapkan diri kalau Sehun tidak akan kabur, ia beranjak dan memakai sepatunya.

Kenapa ia mempercayai bocah yang baru ditemukannya dengan mudah ya?

Ditambah lagi kan bocah itu ditemukannya dengan cara yang tidak _aman_ —yaiyalah, ditemuin pas mau bunuh diri begitu.

Ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun bisa marah-marah kalau ia terlambat lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau boleh pulang, Nini."

Jongin melepas apronnya. "Boss, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Taemin, salah satu teman kerjanya yang mendapat _shift_ malam menggantikannya menahan tawa mendengar sebutan Baekhyun untuk Jongin.

"Kau juga, Taetae."

"Sialan kau, Jong—"

Baekhyun menengahi. "Itu kan panggilan sayangku pada kalian Nini, Taetae. Sudah, sudah." Lelaki yang senang mengoleksi eyeliner itu menjulurkan sebungkus plastik pada Jongin. "Dan—oh ini ada sisa makanan. Kau tinggal menghangatkannya, Nini."

"Boss." Jongin memutar bola matanya namun berterima kasih sembari mengambil bungkusan itu. Setidaknya untuk makan malam kali ini ia tidak usah beli lagi.

Apalagi dirumahnya ada satu penghuni baru, kan?

"Oh ya boss, Kau pernah menemukan orang yang berniat bunuh diri tidak?"

Mata bulat yang dihiasi eyeliner itu bertambah bulat. Taemin menguping sembari memakai seragamnya. "Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak berniat bunuh diri kan, Nini? Aku janji deh tidak memanggilmu Nini lagi tapi jangan bunuh diri ya. Hueee, Nini marah ya karena aku panggil Ni—"

"Boss! Stop, stop! Astaga, tidak. Kalaupun aku marah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku sudah _resign_ dari kapan tau."

Baekhyun mengusap air asin di ujung matanya. "Hehe, kukira Nini marah."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya... ah, sudah lupakan." Jongin meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. "Aku pulang dulu."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan sementara Taemin sudah keluar dari ruang ganti pelayan. Siap melayani tamu yang makin malam malah makin bertambah.

Jongin menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang populer bulan ini. Ia mampir sebentar ke toko dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli rokok dan beberapa minuman soda.

Udara malam semakin dingin, ia merapatkan jaketnya dan naik ke atas sepeda. Ah, dia lupa memberi tau Sehun untuk menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Apa bocah itu baik-baik saja ya?

Secepat kilat, Jongin mengendarai sepedanya ditengah udara dingin awal bulan Januari.

Sesampainya dirumah kecilnya dan memarkirkan sepedanya ditempat biasa, ia langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Sehun, aku pu..."

Kosong, hening, keadaan rumah bersih tanpa debu setitikpun.

"...lang—SEHUN!"

Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengecek dalam lemari, dan di setiap inci rumahnya. Nihil, Sehun tidak ada dimana-mana. Pikiran buruk terus menghantui Jongin. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun kembali berfikir untuk bunuh diri?

Sial, padahal mereka baru bertemu kenapa Jongin sekhawatir ini?

Ah, masa bodoh! Jongin harus menemukan Sehun sekarang juga sebelum pikiran buruk itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dengan terburu-buru ia kembali menaiki sepeda bututnya. Mencari di sekeliling rumahnya.

Entah kenapa, suasana hati Jongin tidak enak. Ia seperti merasa déjà vu tapi kapan? Selama duapuluh tiga tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan orang asing yang baru tadi siang bertemu. Tapi sekarang? Ia seperti orang gila mencari bocah tengik bernama Sehun itu.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

Karena otak gue suka banget berimajinasi liar dan rasanya gatel kalo ga diupload fufufu. adult!jongin x teenager!sehun salah satu dari au fav gue btw, jonginnya /agak/ dewasa sementara sehunnya anak sma, bengal, susah dibilangin haha. ya itu sih penggambaran gue aja lol orz.

disini romance gue buat implicit aja ah biar gemes gemes geregetan gitu /ditabok.

 **Mind to review? xoxo**

best regards, kimeanly.


End file.
